(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing lure whose directional movement can be controlled by the user tugging or jerking on the fishing line.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Sport fishing has been a popular pastime for many years. The use of artificial lures to attract fish as opposed to natural bait, is well known in the prior art. A great variety of lures have been employed, including flies, rubber worms, spoons, spinners, plugs and minnow-like devices. It has long been recognized that it is desirable to use a lure which moves or oscillates in some manner as it is pulled through the water by the fishing line so as to enhance the possibility that it will attract the targeted fish.
The present invention relates to an artificial fishing lure whose movement is controlled by means of a steering lip or rudder attached to the main body of the lure in a hinged relationship which allows the steering lip to be moved by the user into one of two positions. Each of the positions will cause the lure to move in a certain direction as it is being retrieved. A principal feature of the present invention is that the fisherman can control the positioning of the rudder by a tug or jerk on the fishing line, thereby allowing the fisherman a high level of control over the movement of the lure through the water.
There have been previous patents granted for fishing lures which show some feature of movement. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,841 to Gish discloses a fishing lure with an internal longitudinal crankshaft assembly connecting to a rear tail assembly, and an optional transverse interior rod mechanism terminating in simulated fins along the sides of the lure. Repeated jerks or pulls on the fishing line are transmitted to the longitudinal member, and the transverse member if present, resulting in simulated tail and fin movements mimicking a swimming fish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,227 to Toner et al discloses a frog-like lure with an internal rod, spring, and hinge mechanism that causes the legs of the lure to oscillate in a manner which mimics a swimming frog as the lure is pulled through the water by a fishing line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,633 to Taylor discloses a ballistic fishing lure which features a jumping motion in which the lure can be impelled to jump out of the water by energy stored within the lure as it is dragged through the water. The jumping motion is accomplished by means of a coil spring and sliding tube arrangement.
Yet another type of moveable fishing lure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,674,223 and 4,831,767 to Pearce. These patents show a lure with an internal wind-up mechanism attached through means of a drive linkage to propulsion structures, such as legs or fins, which extend externally from the main body of the lure. When the fishing line is pulled, energy is stored in the wind-up mechanism. Upon release of the line, this stored energy is released, causing oscillating motion in the propulsion structures.
Each of the movable fishing lures heretofore proposed lacks the feature of being directionally controllable by the user. Although the prior art lures provide control features which allow the user to start and stop the swimming or jumping motion of the lure, none offers effective control of the direction of travel of the lure. The prior art lures provide only for straight-line or random motion. As such, there is a need for a lure which is directionally controllable by the user.